


Para sa Heneral Goyo

by angsilakbo



Series: Sa Pagpanaw [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Gen, goyodeathanniversary
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsilakbo/pseuds/angsilakbo
Summary: Disyembre 23, 1899. Dalawang araw bago ang Pasko, sinulatan ni Joven ng liham ang pumanaw na Heneral Goyo.





	Para sa Heneral Goyo

Ika-23 ng Disyembre, 1899

Para sa Heneral Goyo,

Hindi ko na po lubos maalala kung anong petsa ako unang napasama sa inyong brigada--ang totoo niyan, ayaw ko na itong alalahanin pa. Bago po ako makarating sa ating unang pagkikita’y napakaraming masasalimuot na pangyayari ang naganap. Wala na akong lakas upang gunitain pa silang lahat.

Ngunit sa haba ng panahong tinagal ko sa inyong kampo, nahihirapan pa rin po akong tantiyahin nang lubos ang iyong ugali. Ang totoo niyan, napakahirap hong kilalanin ng inyong buong pagkatao. Ang agila. Ang bayaning Bulakenyo. Ang paborito ng Señor Presidente. Ang palikero. Napakaraming titulo na ang nakakabit sa inyong pangalan. Minsan, iniisip ko kung alin kaya doon ang nagmula mismo sa inyo, o kung mayroon ba. Kapag tinatanong kayo ng, “Sino ka?” minsan n’yo na ho bang naisip sagutin ito nang mula mismo sa iyong sarili at hindi mula sa mga titulong iginawad ng iba?

Napakahirap pong kilalanin ng isang taong malabo ang pagkilala sa sarili. Kaya, wala ho ako sa posisyon na husgahan kayo sa mga bagay na inyong nagawa, at sa mga hindi n’yo piniling gawin. Gayunman, iyon ay dahil mahilig akong kumilatis; at hindi lahat ng tao’y ganoon, kaya madalas kayong mahusgahan base sa mga titulong tumatakip sa tunay na kayo. Batid kong alam n’yo 'yon, Heneral.

Tahimik ang buong gabi ngayon sa Angake. Nakaririnig pa rin ho ako ng balita sa inyong kapatid na si Koronel Julian at sa kaniyang brigada. Kumpiyansa ho akong sabihin sa inyo na nasa maayos silang lagay. Bagama’t bihira na akong makadaan sa kanila, nakikita ko pa rin sa kanilang mga mata ang pangungulila. Hindi bumubuti ang lagay ng Inang Bayan, dumarami ang Pilipinong naghihirap at nagpapabulag, at hindi rin madaling makalimot sa pagkawala ng mga kapatid sa giyera. Lalo pa’t, dalawang araw na lang ay Pasko na.

Tanda n’yo pa ba 'yong araw bago tayo gumayak patungong Tirad? Narinig kong sinubukan kayong pigilan ng Señor Presidente ngunit nagpumilit pa rin kayong tumuloy sa dahilang ito 'ka n’yo ang inyong tungkulin. Noong mga sandaling iyon, nasa loob ako ng kubo. Nasira nang tuluyan ang aking pang-retrato. Nawalan na naman ako ng silbi sa inyong brigada. Sa kalagitnaan ng pakikipagsimpatya sa sarili, naalala ko ang sinabi sa akin ng yumao kong ama;

“Magkaiba ang tapang at kalakasan. Maaari kang maging isa kahit wala ang isa. Gayunman, ang matindi nilang pagkakaiba ay hindi nalalaman ng matapang kung kailan sila nagiging duwag.”

Maaaring wala pa ako sa kalahati ng inyong katapangan, ngunit alam kong kaya kong maging malakas. At nagagapi ng mga malalakas ang kanilang takot. Kaya nagpasya akong lumabas at magprisinta na sumama sa inyo.

Noong sinabi kong nais kong makita ang giyera, sa isang banda’y, umiral ang aking pagiging manunulat. Sino ba namang aayaw na maisulat ang magaganap na labanan? Ngunit sa isang banda ri’y naisip ko ang aking ama, si Heneral Luna, Koronel Paco, Kapitan Rusca at ang magkapatid na Bernal na noo'y hindi ko pa batid ang mga kinahantungan, at kayo na tulad nilang mga sundalo rin. Nais kong maunawaan ang paraan ng inyong pakikipaglaban. Nais kong masaksihan ang giyerang kumuha sa buhay ng halos karamihan ng aking mga mahal sa buhay. Ang totoo ho niyan, noong mga sandaling iyon, tanggap ko nang mamamatay ako sa Pasong Tirad.

Ngunit inayawan na naman ako ng kamatayan. Pagkatapos akong makita ng Kapitan Rusca, ang sumunod na narinig ko ukol sa inyo’y nailibing ka na raw po nina Koronel Vicente. Bumagsak na raw ang agila. Sinubukan kong kumustahin ang brigada, ngunit inabisuhan po ako ng Kapitan Rusca na huwag nang tumuloy. Hindi ko man nasaksihan, ngunit ramdam kong nabalot ang lahat ng lungkot bunsod ng inyong pagkawala.

Heneral, batid kong naguguluhan ka sa aking punto sa liham na ito, pero hindi lamang ito pagsasalaysay ng mga nangyari pagkatapos ng inyong pagkawala. Ang nais ko pong sabihi’y, sa kabila ng aking ilang pagkalito--kinikilala kita bilang isang ordinaryong tao kagaya ko. Hindi isang heneral, ang tinitingalang agila, ang magiting na bayaning Bulakenyo, o maging bilang paborito ng presidente--kundi bilang isang tao. Nabanggit na ho sa’kin ni Angel na malaki ang naging papel n’yo sa kinahinatnan ng kaniyang mga kapatid--galit ho ako sa nagawa n’yong 'yon, oo, at maaaring matagalan pa po upang mawala ito nang tuluyan. Ngunit batid ko ring kapag nalaman nila ang ginawa mo para sa Inang Bayan, mabilis ka rin po nilang mapapatawad.

Hindi man ako nabigyan ako ng pagkakataon na makausap kayo nang masinsinan, nakita ko po noong naligo kayo sa ilog sa gitna ng gabi ang Goyo na hindi nakikita ng iba. Noong narinig ko ang inyong pagtangis sa iyong kuya ukol sa iyong kamatayan, nakita ko kahit saglit lamang ang aking sarili nang una akong matamaan ng bala sa kampo ng Heneral Luna. Sa unang beses, naalala ko hong hindi nalalayo ang ating mga edad, ang ating pag-ibig sa bayan, at maaaring ng kapalarang sasapitin sa ngalan ng pag-ibig na ito. Hindi ho kayo perpekto, Heneral--kagaya naming lahat na tumitingala sa’yo--ngunit hindi mo kailangang maging isa upang maging lingkod ng Inang Bayan. Ang kailangan ho ay yakapin ang anumang kahahatungan bilang kapalit ng napiling pag-ibig, gaya ho ng inyong sinabi. At higit pa ito sa sapat, Heneral.

Nawa ikaw ay mapayapa na riyan at hindi na ho nagagambala ng inyong mga bangungot. Dahil kung sakali, wala na kayong makakasamang maligo sa ilog o mahahatak na bantay gaya ko. Ikumusta mo na lamang ho ako sa Heneral Luna sakaling kayo ay magkita. Sa Pasko, sisikapin ko pong makausap ang Bb. Remedios upang kumustahin siya para sa inyo bilang ganti. 

Maaari hong bumagsak ang agila, ngunit tandaan n’yong parati pa rin namin ho kayong tinitingala. At Heneral, hindi pa po natatapos ang laban. Kami naman ho ang magpapatuloy habang kayo’y namamahinga.

Lubos na gumagalang,  
Joven

P.S.  
Patawad ho pala--binasa ko ang liham ng inyong mga babae noong kasiyahan habang sinasayaw n’yo ang Bb. Remedios. Nawa wala pa sa kanilang pumapanaw dahil baka ho di kayo mapayapa riyan sa langit. Ipagdarasal ko po.


End file.
